N-Strike Reconnaissance
N-Strike Reconnaissance is an online game that can be played on the Nerf website. It is a platforming game featuring a scrolling screen with shooting elements. The player's objective is to "infiltrate enemy headquarters to retrieve valuable intel and the missing NERF blasters". Details The game begins with an animated title screen showing an N-Strike Agent looking up at a large building, with the player's mission listed beside the building. Instructions then appear at the next screen for users to be able to understand how the game operates. During the first mission, the player must navigate through an enclosed environment while the screen shifts forward, armed with a Nite Finder EX-3. Boxes, which can be destroyed by shooting at them with darts, and platforms will act as obstacles. Approximately half way through the level, the user will find a Maverick REV-6 and, should the player come in contact with it, will be able to use it. During the mission the player will have to find ten pieces of intel that are randomly scattered throughout the level. At the end of the level, a green target must be shot to exit. The second stage plays nearly identical to the first stage, with another Maverick REV-6 found at the early stage of the level. Pitfalls are first seen in this level, another hazard for the player to be wary of. The Recon CS-6 can be found and used after being grabbed by the player towards the end of the level. The third level begins immediately with the user obtaining another Recon CS-6 and further pitfalls. At one point in the stage, a Deploy CS-6 can be obtained if the player follows the correct path and ignores three pieces of intel. Three targets must be shot in order to finish the level. The fourth level starts the player off with a series of targets which need to be shot or the player will be dropped into pits. A Deploy CS-6 can once again be obtained, with a Raider Rapid Fire CS-35 found later on in the stage. Level four has an increased focus on platforms and target shooting. A dart must be deflected off of a surface at the end of the level to pass. The fifth level starts the player off quickly obtaining the Raider Rapid Fire CS-35. The pitfalls are once again prevalent in this round, with the blocks notably creating a staircase at one point. The Longstrike CS-6 can be found in this level. After riding down a zipline at the end of the level, the player moves on to level six. Level six has the player zipline in and pick up another Longstrike CS-6. Once again the level focuses on targets and pitfalls, with a Barricade RV-10 appearing at the middle of the level provided the player chooses the right path. There are lasers at the end, and the player must shoot the bottom two targets on the wall to bypass the first set of lasers, and then the top two to bypass the second set of lasers. The player then moves on to level seven. Level seven has the player once again zipline down, this time collecting another Barricade RV-10. The player traverses through more or less the same stage with another increase in difficulty, before encountering a Stampede ECS. Many stacks of blocks are seen in this level starting around where the Stampede ECS is obtained. If the player is using a laptop, parts of the stage become close to impossible to bypass due to freezing of the fire button when running on most modern laptops. After completing the platforms at the end, the player moves on to the final level. After completing the final level, the player has won the game. Featured blasters (in order of obtaining) *Nite Finder EX-3 *Maverick REV-6 *Recon CS-6 *Deploy CS-6 *Raider Rapid Fire CS-35 *Longstrike CS-6 *Barricade RV-10 *Stampede ECS Trivia *For whatever reason, the Longstrike CS-6 holds twelve darts in this instead of six. It also bears a purple tint when compared to the Raider Rapid Fire CS-35, with which it shares its blue color scheme. *The Recon CS-6 has a yellow handle when it appears on the screen. The Dual-Mode Light Beam is also completely yellow in the front, when it should be orange. Category:Online games